Kitari:  Days of Darkness
by chojji
Summary: This is a spinoff of Bleach and Naruto combind, but it involves more components of Bleach than Naruto. Please comment and rate, and if it gets good reviews, I will upload more. If you want the rest but i dont upload it leave a comment withemailandillmaili


**Kitari: Days of Darkness**

By: Nathan Grubel

Prologue

A black cloud rolled over a small town. This cloud was a signal for the evils to attack. Out of the cloud came out hundreds of tall, dark figures. They wore a special mask and were skinny with what looked like no muscle on their bodies. As they landed, purple and black flames began spitting out of the creature's mouths. It burned the land and all of the buildings that were sitting there. People screamed, but nothing could be done. Evils are invisible to a human's eye. Just as the evils were about to leave, a figure appeared out of the flames. He was in a black robe with a white sash tied around his waist. On his back was a huge sword, his Soul Sword. Quickly, he got his sword out and began slaying all of the evils. In a feint voice, when all of the evils were slain, he cast a spell that shot water out of his hands. This figure defeated the evils, and was therefore a hero. He is a Kitari.

**Terminology**

Evils- a dark creature who's bent on destroying the earth and killing humans

Pures- warriors who are trained to fight evils

Kitari- the first level of a pure

Bankai- the second level of a pure

Shoken- the third and strongest level of a pure

Soul Sword- the weapon of a pure

Conso- the secondary weapon of a pure; a spell

**Characters**

Kaijo Shishima- a sixteen year old boy who is murdered and sent to the afterlife to become a pure

Zetsu Minato- an evil who, like Kaijo, was from earth; the leader of the evils and the strongest one as well

Renji Kazahana- a Bankai who is Kaijo's mentor; helps Kaijo on missions

Doto Kazahana- father of Renji; leader of the pures

Kiba Arihama- another Kitari; rival of Kaijo

Amato Bensei- sensei of Kiba Arihama; Bankai; rival of Renji Kazahana

**Chapter 1**

Boom! Thunder was booming in the sky on an intense night of storms. Kaijo Shishima was alone in his bedroom, sleeping the night away, when there was a noise at the door. Kaijo opened the door of his bedroom, and peeked out. There wasn't anyone there, nobody was making noise. Kaijo thought that he was going crazy, so he closed the door. When he turned around there was a dark figure standing before him. He was dressed in dark clothing and he had a gun in his hand. "Good bye," said the figure.

The instant Kaijo fell to the ground, he woke up, but not in his bedroom. Instead, he woke outside of a shining white castle, with a sun staring down at him. "Where am I, and how did I get here?" Kaijo asked himself.

"Welcome to the afterlife," spoke a strong voice behind him. Kaijo turned around and saw that a man in a white robe was talking behind him.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Kaijo. Kaijo seemed confused of the whole situation, and wanted answers to all of this.

"My name is Renji Kazahana, a pure who is at the level of Bankai," replied Renji. Kaijo still looked confused after Renji said this, thinking that he was having some crazy dream.

"What are Bankai and pure," asked Kaijo. Now Kaijo felt more comfortable talking to this man knowing that he would answer all of Kaijo's questions about this strange and awkward place. "And why am I in a place called the afterlife?" asked Kaijo again.

"You died, you were murdered in your home. The killer was a man named Zetsu Minato," replied Renji.

"Oh, now I get it," spoke Kaijo. "But I don't remember that I was murdered. Although I have heard of Zetsu Minato. He was a big killer in my hometown, always on the news. Police talked to different psychologists and they said that he did it because of his childhood. I wonder why he killed me?" said Kaijo.

"I don't know the explanation behind the murder, but your soul was chosen to become a pure," replied Renji.

"WHAT'S A PURE!" yelled Kaijo. He was now frustrated and angry rather than being confused.

"Pures are good souls that are trained to fight bad souls called evils. On missions, pures of any level are sent to destroy evils in the afterlife, or on earth. If there weren't pures, then no worlds could exist," said Renji.

"What are the levels of pures?" asked Kaijo. Before he could continue, Renji had already disappeared.

**Chapter 2**

Kaijo walked and walked, trying to find the spirit that talked to him before. While he was walking, he saw spirits of little children, women, and men. Some looked happy, while others looked sad and angry.

After walking for what felt like days to him, Kaijo arrived at the base of the humongous white castle he first saw when he arrived. "What the hell is this place?" Kaijo asked himself. As soon as the last word rolled off of his tongue, Renji mysteriously appeared before him. "DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" yelled Kaijo.

"Sorry, I have a tendency to do that, but you finally made it. This is the Soul Society, where spirits come to become pures. This is where you will be training as well. Follow me."

Kaijo walked with Renji into the castle grounds. There was a lot of open space, and there were also areas where pures were talking and sparring against each other. As they went inside the castle, other pures were whispering to each other, most likely about Kaijo, the noob.

"Welcome, Kaijo Shishima," said a very deep and loud voice. Kaijo was kind of startled by this overpowering sound.

"Who the hell was that?" said Kaijo. Just then a man appeared and towered over Kaijo. He had muscles the size of grapefruits, and was twice as tall as Kaijo. This man was wearing a white robe with a black belt.

"My name is Doto Kazahana. I am Renji's father, and ruler over the pures of the Soul Society. It is such a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for bringing Kaijo, Renji.

"Your welcome, dad," replied Renji. It was as Renji and Doto were brothers instead of father and son. They were very cheerful and wonderful together.

"Come Kaijo, I have arranged a training match to determine your strength," said Doto. So Doto took Kaijo and Renji to a training field where there were two other men. One was not that much taller than Kaijo. The other one looked like a dwarf in miniature clothing.

"My name is Kiba Arihama, and this is my sensei next to me, Amato Bensei. I will be your sparring opponent today, Kaijo Shishima."


End file.
